Jäger und Opfer
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Ein Jäger, ein Opfer? Doch wieso gerade diese Beiden? Und wieso schweifen die Gedanken des Jägers soweit ab? One Shot


Jäger und Opfer

Leise, ganz leise schlich er sich heran. Jeder Schritt musste lautlos sein, jedes Atmen wohl bedacht. Konnte er es fassen, konnte er es glauben? Er wusste nicht was er da tat. Er wusste nur das er es tun musste.

Er kam näher, immer näher.

Vor seinen Augen lief ein Film ab, sein Leben in kleinen Schritten, und manchmal auch in Größeren.

Die Geburt die er nicht mitbekam.

Den ersten Schrei den er noch nicht bewusst wahrgenommen hatte.

Das erste Greifen nach seiner Mutter.

Noch nicht bewusst.  
Noch nicht darüber nachgedacht.

Er näherte sich dem Ziel immer langsamer. Wieso dachte er gerade in diesem Moment darüber nach?  
Vor seinen Augen tanzte ein zartes Wesen, schlich sich in seine Gedanken ein, blond…lieblich und mit sanfter Stimme.

Diese Stimme, sie sang sich in sein Herz hinein, aber er konnte das Lied nicht erkennen.

Seine Mutter, sie sang für ihn, tanzte zu der sanften Musik die von irgendwo her kam.

Wieso erinnerte er sich gerade in diesem Moment daran?  
Wieso nicht in einem anderen?  
Gerade jetzt wo sein Ziel doch so nah war.

Er suchte hinter einer Mauer Schutz, beobachtete sein Opfer kurz, gleich hatte er es erreicht. Noch war es abgelenkt.

Sein erster Schritt auf weichem Teppich, weißem Teppich, aber das hatte er noch nicht wahrgenommen in diesem Moment.

Und da war sie wieder, die sanfte Stimme, die tiefblauen Augen die ihn aufforderten nicht aufzugeben. Mehr sagten sie ihm als die Worte seiner Mutter.

„Komm zu mir, komm her" flüsterten ihre Blicke in seinen Gedanken. Ein Schritt, noch einige Schritte bis zu ihr und nur noch wenige bis er sein Opfer erreichte.

Er presste sich an die Mauer, beobachtete den jungen Mann der sein Opfer darstellte. Aber seine Gedanken waren woanders.

Sein erstes Wort, die anerkennenden Blicke seines Vaters. Keine blauen Augen, mehr grau aber irgendwie doch liebevoll.

Und stolz.  
Sein erstes Wort. Jahre danach hatte seine Mutter es ihm sagen müssen…Mama.

Seine Mutter, so zart war sie gewesen, viel zu jung für diese Aufgabe…die sie gut gemeistert hatte.

Ihr Tanzen, ihr singen, es kam ihm wieder in den Sinn als seine Muskeln sich anspannten. Das Opfer bewegte sich auf ihn zu.

Bewegungen geschmeidig wie die einer Schlange, so waren sie, so war sein Opfer. Er war wie eine Schlange, aber die Schlange war es die hinter der Mauer Schutz suchte.

Gleich, gleich.

Seine Gedanken trugen ihn wieder fort.  
Auf eine grüne Wiese, nahe dem riesigen Haus. Seine Füße verließen den Boden, wenn auch nur für kurz und nicht weit hinauf. Aber dieses Gefühl. Auf diesem Holz zu sitzen und scheinbar zu fliegen.

Seine kleinen Füße, er trug grüne Schuhe.

Mittlerweile bevorzugte er schwarze Schuhe, meistens Stiefel.

Sein Opfer kam immer näher. Sollte er noch näher an es heran schleichen? Oder sollte er lieber noch warten? Er wusste es nicht. Wann würde er es wissen?  
Starke Arme hoben seinen schwachen, kleinen Körper hoch, die Arme seines Vaters.

Sie umschlossen ihn, das sichere Gefühl umwickelte den Wartenden hinter der Mauer.

Nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie.

„Eines Tages" flüsterte die dunkle Stimme seines Vaters während er selbst nach dessen langen Haar griff, „wirst du der Stolz unserer Familie sein."  
Haar welches so in der Sonne glänzte das es fast weiß wirkte, dabei war es genauso blond wie das seiner Mutter.

Seine Mutter.  
Oft streng, mit der Zeit weniger lieblich geworden, aber immer gerecht. Er liebte sie so sehr wie keinen anderen Menschen. Nicht mal seinen Vater liebte er so abgöttisch. Er würde alles für sie tun.

Wieso dachte er nur gerade jetzt an sie?  
Jetzt wo er seine ganzen Gedanken auf sein Opfer richten musste.

Zwei Schlangen, doch wer war die stärkere und gefährlichere von Beiden? Wer war eigentlich das Opfer?  
Die Meter zwischen ihnen wurden immer geringer, je näher sich das Opfer auf ihn zu bewegte.

Er war das genaue Gegenteil vom Jäger. Fast schwarzes Haar, ungepflegtes Haar welches zu allen Seiten abstand…ihr erstes Treffen.

Da hatte er schon dieses Haar bemerkt. Seidig glänzend aber er konnte es einfach nicht unter Kontrolle bringen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Opfer schon aufgegeben sich dem Haare kämmen zu widmen. Dabei gab es doch so einfache Methoden es in Form zu bringen.

Der Jäger kannte sie alle.

Das zweite Treffen, im Zug.

Merkwürdig, da waren ihm das erste Mal die grünen Augen seines Opfers aufgefallen. Diese beiden glänzenden Smaragde hatten sich in ihn eingebrannt, in sein Herz, in seinen Verstand. Er würde wahrscheinlich noch an sie denken wenn er seinen letzten Atemzug tat.

Immer näher kam das Opfer, unterhielt sich noch mit dieser unwichtigen Person, und ahnte nicht wer hinter der Mauer auf ihn lauerte.

„Wieso bist du nicht zu mir gekommen" schossen ihm die Gedanken von damals durch den Kopf, in dem Saal in dem alles am Anfang entschieden wurde. Wir hätten Freunde sein können? Für immer. Nur hier wirst du echte Freunde finden. Das hat doch der Hut gesungen. Hast du wie alle anderen denn nicht zugehört? List und Tücke sind doch nichts schlechtes. Und Freundschaft…was nützt dir all der Mut wenn du keine echten Freunde hast.

Der Jäger biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Gleich, gleich war es soweit.  
Sein Opfer, er konnte es fast berühren.

Eins, lass uns Freunde sein.

Zwei, für immer und ewig.

Drei, ich liebe dich.

Er sprang hervor, sprang sein Opfer an.

„Hab ich dich, Harry" er riss ihn lachend zu Boden, wurde von Händen umfasst, sah in die erschrockenen Augen:  
"Jetzt schuldest du mir zwanzig Schokofrösche!"  
Schnell die Flucht bevor er noch selbst zum Opfer wurde.

Ende


End file.
